1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to gaming devices, and particularly to a method and apparatus for awarding random payments in a gaming device.
2. Related Art
Gaming devices have a long history. Included in this history is the advent of electronic gaming devices, such as the gaming machines used in casinos. In addition to physical gaming devices, there also gaming devices which utilize software to present to a game the player using a display, CPU, and optionally, a network connection. In such devices and similar gaming devices, software and game algorithms are used to provide various wagering games.
Another historical development in gaming is the linking of games together using communications protocols and networks. The reasons for linking games vary. One reason involves coordinating a group of players' actions together for processing necessary game rules involving the group of players. Another reason involves network wide collection of wager information so that a link wide calculation of the total wagers played on the game network can be summed. This is accomplished with traditional progressive links, for instance.
In a traditional progressive jackpot link, a plurality of gaming devices is linked by an underlying network. A percentage of the total wagers played at every gaming machine is generally collected via the network and added to a progressive pool. A progressive pool is the amount of the current progressive jackpot. When a gaming device outcome resulting from a qualifying wager, matches the outcome required to win the progressive jackpot, the game awards the progressive jackpot to the player that achieved the winning outcome.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.